1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power converters and in particular to a power converter used to control a motor for a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power converter used to drive a motor for a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle supplies a driving voltage of 42 V to 600 V, which is higher than a typical load voltage of 14 V for a vehicle. Also, those power converters supply a driving current of several hundreds amperes, and accordingly it is required to reduce noise. In addition, it is necessary to suppress an increase in internal temperature due to heat generated by a semiconductor device and a capacitor.
JP-A-2005-287273 discloses a power converter having a structure capable of reducing noise, in which semiconductor devices that generate an alternating output voltage are arranged adjacent to a noise filter. In addition, JP-A-2004-282804 discloses an inverter having a structure capable of suppressing an increase in temperature, in which heat exchanger plates are provided on an upper surface of a semiconductor device, and a control device is attached to the heat exchanger plates.